Hermione's bad
by Cinnamonwildflower
Summary: Set during DH when Voldemort anounces Harry Potter is dead, Hermione joins the death eaters. Why? How? What's Hermiones plan? Is that Harry?


**This story takes place during DH, while Voldemort is announcing: "Harry Potter is dead!" I have changed the original plot by JK Rowling for this scene a lot, and if you see something that's not in book or movies or something I missed, it's part of my plot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, theme, and most of the plot, JK Rowling does. **

Rons POV:

"Harry potter is dead!" Voldemort announced way too happily. 'It's over' I thought to myself. I looked around the destroyed piece of land that used to be Hogwarts. I saw all the faces of the hundred of Hogwarts students, teachers, mothers, fathers, and death eaters. I looked beside me, where Hermione Granger stood. She didn't look sad, though, but like she just had the best idea she ever had in her life.

I was about to ask her about it, when a loud, shrilly voice known as Voldemorts spoke: "Any Hogwarts students, teachers or parents who have not already made a reasonable choice to join us as a death eater come now." Nobody moved. But then-to my great horror- Hermione moved forward towards Voldemort. Several gasps and whispers followed the crowd that Hermione had just gotten out of, for she was going to become a death eater. "A yes, Hermione Granger. Harry would have been heart broken if he knew you would become a death eater. You really are the brightest witch of your age!" Voldemort said, hugging Hermione like a long lost relative.

I couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger-who had been fighting Voldemort alongside me and Harry for years- gave into fear and became a death eater. Many of the Hogwarts students glared at Hermione, my mother, Molly Weasley, was crying along with many other parents now. McGonagle looked so disrespected and betrayed, you would've thought someone just killed her sister.

Hermione now stood amongst the other death eaters, looking smug. 'How could she?!' I thought to myself, angry. I suddenly felt a nudge on my arm, and when I turned around to see who it was I almost screamed. Harry was standing there, hiding partially behind me, looking at Hermione. He looked at my with a look of disbelief. He must of just got here. I mouthed at him 'I know'. I turned back around, looking at Hermione once again. She was scanning the crowd in front of her, and her eyes landed on me-or someone behind me. I quickly realized she had spotted Harry, and I saw Hermiones eyes light up. She gave an apologetic look at me and Harry. I glared back. 'No way could she act like that! That stupid girl will never be able to talk to me and Harry again if we all end up surviving!' I thought to my self angrily, not noticing Neville beginning his speech.

And all the sudden, out of nowhere one of the death eaters closest to the crowd all the 'good guys' were in dropped dead. Then another, and another, and another. I looked around, trying to find the culprit. Voldemort apparently was too, because he was screaming for the person behind this to show themselves. More than half of the death eaters were dead now. Hermione stood along the group of alive death eaters, though she was the only death eater to not look scared.

About four death eaters were left alive, one including Hermione. And then there was one death eater left- Hermione Granger. Voldemort was still looking among the crowd to find the culprit of all these deaths. He didn't seem to notice Hermione was still alive. Hermione looked at Harry, then cast the Imobious spell on Voldemort, who fell to the ground instantly. Harry quickly ran over there and began to cast spells sat Voldemort-who had already got to his feet. Hermione ran over to the crowd towards me and started to get through it, obviously wanting to leave. "Come on, lets go." Hermione whispered to multiple students as she led the way away from the battle, "This is Harry's battle."

**Yay! My first FanFiction done! Sorry it's so short! Iknow I had loads of spelling errors and grammar mistakes, but I hope you liked it! Mabey if I get some requests I'll make a part two... ; )**


End file.
